plantsvszombiesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
PuffyMuffins
PuffyMuffins is owned by and the main OC of PuffyMuffins. 'Stats' Health : 7,500 Speed : Rabbit Footed Evade : Easily Damage : 15 (Normal Attack) Defense : Extremely High Type : Godly Type 'Personality' PuffyMuffins is an all around cool plant. She loves to party and was born on October 31st. She loves company, and dislikes fish, but loves cats! She also enjoys playing Call of Duty and noscoping all the cheeky skrublords and noobs online. She also LOVES Savant and enjoys to make music as a hobby. 'Equipment' * Industrial Rainbow Sulfur Armor * Gallant Knights Blade * Wand * 301 DarkAura * 10 BlueAura * 4 GreenAura * Blood in a Bottle * Severed Head of Cactus * 2 Stratums * 3 WMag Packs * M4 * Assault SMG * Mini Gun with Infinite Ammo * 2 Treasure * Mysterious Rock 'Attacks' State Puffy Muffin Man ''' The ''State Puffy Muffin Man'' attack makes Puffy take Supa-Steroids and becomes 10x larger. '''Special : Can instantly kill any enemy at 500 health or below granted that they have low defense and/or armor. Special : Can only use as a Finishing Blow. 'Melon-Magnet' This attack makes Puffy shoot 5 Summer Melons, 5 Winter Melons, and 5 Normal Melons and takes all metalitc items from enemies, proceeding to toss them back at them. 'Critical Mode' When Puffy is at low health, she can use this attack. Angered takes 3 turns to charge before Puffy goes on a rampage, hitting the enemy 30 times dealing 50 times. Special : It doesn't always work. 'Last Chance' When Puffy is at low health, using Last Chance heals him by 250HP. After this, his DMG goes up 15 (NDS) for 10 seconds. Special : Can't always use 'Puffy Cannon' Shoots 100 shurikens, 25 bombs, and 35 magnets, dealing 300 damage. 'Mega Cannon' Shoots a giant missle, dealing 500 damage if critical, and 250 damage if not critical. 'Death Cannon' Shoots a giant bomb that can poison, dealing no damage, but the poison deals 50 damage every 5 seconds. Special : Must use antidote to cure. 'Trophy Cannon' Shoots a dark ray that turns opponents into trophys for 10 seconds, making them unable to fight back. 'Explosive Surprise' Shoots random spots in the area with giant Bullet Bills that when they impact, they stay there for 10 seconds before exploding into 5 more normal sized Bullet Bills that home in on the opponent. The giant Bullet Bills deal 250 damage if hit and the normal sized Bullet Bills deal 5 damage. 3 giant Bullet Bills get sent out. 'Konami Killstreak' Does the Konami Code, then proceeds to snipe the opponent while regenerating 50HP every 5 seconds. Lasts 10 seconds and the sniping deals 50 damage. 'Dodge This' Make the opponent unable to dodge attacks. 'Camolaunch' Camouflages with the background to then launch an Airstrike, dealing 100 damage. 'Eye Cannon' Shoots missles from his eye, dealing 100 damage. 'Botany' Summons Botany's to attack the opponent. Each hit deals 50 damage. 5 Botanys are spawned. 'MLG Mishap' Summons MLG objects that deal 750 damage in all. Only works on MLG formed characters. 'MLG Missle' An MLG Missle gets shot at the opponent, dealing 30 damage. Does 50 damage to MLG formed characters. 'Supersonic Poison' Poisons the opponent. Poison deals 25 damage every 4 seconds. Special : Requires antidote to cure 'Confusion Ray' Confuses the opponent, making him unable to attack some turns. 'Cyber Conundrum' Causes the opponent to go blind. Lasts 15 seconds. 'Fire & Ice' Throws Hot Ice at the opponent. Dealing 30 damage every 2 seconds. Special : Must wipe it all off to stop the damage 'Atomic aBombination' Shoots an Atomic Bomb into the air. It doesn't break objects, but deals massive damage to the target. Does 40 damage when hit. 'Shanked' Shanks the opponent, making them bleed. Deals 20 damage. 'Bleed' Bleeds the opponent, making the stop for a second. Stuns and deals 15 damage. 'Inventioneer' Creates a giant robot to fight for him. Special : Robot cannot be hacked or altered by other than Puffy 'Punch Out' Rapid Fire Punches the opponent. Deals 25 damage. 'Finishing Blow' K.Os opponents with less than 100HP. 'Katana's Kill' Slices the opponent. Deals 150 damage if the enemy is on low health. 'A Story Told' Plays the song "A Story Told" while locking the opponent in a prison. 'Magic' Once PuffyMuffins '''climbed the Mountain of Fate, she was given the '''Power of the Plant Gods '''by '''Dogtail, since then she has been able to perform these magic attacks. Sadly, he can only use each 5 times a day, because he needs to recharge his Mana. 'Ra Ra Ra ' Ra Ra Ra Inverts the time of day. If Day, raises the temperature making it very very hot, which damages most plants. If night, freezes the battlefield, making it slippery and freezing, damaging most plants. 'Lightning Storm ' This magic attack smites the target 2x(7 - 10) times. It also targets areas around it too. It does 3x(6 - 80) damage. 'Fireball ' This magic attack shoots a fireball at the specified target or area. It does 4x(7 - 90) damage. 'Gem Abilities' These are her abilities activated by her gemstones. 'Sharpened Spatula' Summons a sword-like spatula for up close melee fighting or it can be thrown for long range. 'Tundra Terrain' The field is frozen with ice. Easy to trip up opponents and makes Puffy move faster. She can create ice stalagmites on the icy field to stab at airborne opponents. 'Lightning Striker' An electric saber is summoned that can extend and shorten itself. It can be used to hook onto objects similar to a grappling hook or a rope. Zaps and stuns opponents. 'Electric Tundra' The field is frozen with ice, zapping opponents which may stun and slow the opponent on the already difficult terrain. Stalagmites can be used to electrocute airborne foes. Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Owned by PuffyMuffins Category:Plants by PuffyMuffins Category:Plants Category:Gods Category:Mega Evolution Character Category:Gems